ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Energy Absorption
This article is about the absorption of ki. For absorption through osmosis, see Absorption. '''Energy absorption (パワードレイン) is a technique introduced in the Android Saga by Androids 19 and 20. Energy absorption was also used in Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, and in Dragon Ball GT, and was used by two non-androids with the style being much different. Androids' Energy Absorption Androids 19 and 20 Due to them having mechanical components, Dr. Gero (Android 20) invented a way for him and Android 19 to absorb energy from an outside source in order to power up their own energy reserves. This is accomplished through the use of a mechanism on each hand that absorbs energy blasts, or drains energy from a person through physical contact. Dr. Gero grabs his victims almost every time around the mouth, preventing them from calling for help. Unlike the fully organic characters in the series, Energy Absorption is the only way for Android 20 and Android 19 to power up their reserves of energy when they are away from Dr. Gero's Lab. This ability later reappears in Dragon Ball GT during the Super 17 Saga, used by Super 17. Cell Cell is able to absorb energy or even entire beings through his tail, gaining all of the strength of the person he has absorbed. To absorb somebody's energy, he stabs his target with the sharp end of his tail, the tail will then extract all of the organic matter of the victim, leaving only the clothing behind (the process appears quite agonizing for the victim). According to Cell, this is how he feeds, as he often licks his lips before consuming a large population or an android. He also states that the more he eats the hungrier and stronger he becomes. This form of absorption is unusable on mechanical beings like Android 16. During his first confrontation with Piccolo, acid dripped from his stinger, indicating that absorption happens by injecting a digestive enzyme into the victim and absorbing the dissolving genetic extract. Super 17 In Dragon Ball GT, Super 17 gains a more advanced version of this ability, allowing him to absorb energy directly into his body and use it to increase his strength, speed and other abilities. This absorption is powerful enough to drain Goku's 10x Kamehameha, after which he was able to dominate even Goku's Super Saiyan 4 form. This ability works by creating a personal barrier around his body, causing him to absorb any form of energy that comes in contact with him. However, Super 17 is immobile while using it, and the barrier does not protect the android from physical attacks. These weaknesses would lead to his destruction; Android 18 forced Super 17 to maintain his barrier by bombarding him with a barrage of energy blasts, allowing Goku to critically damage him with a Super Dragon Fist. Video game appearances Energy Absorption is one of Android 20's techniques, named Absorbing Attack, and one of Imperfect Cell's techniques, named Tail Energy Absorb, in Dragon Ball Z: Super Butōden; Android 20 uses this as a defensive technique against super attacks. Both Android 20 and Android 19 use it as part of their ultimate attacks in Dragon Ball Z: The Legend. In the ''Budokai'' series, the two versions Ki Blast Absorption and Life Drain are commonly used by Androids 19 and 20. The androids also use this technique in Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, and 19 and 20 can also combine the attack in the game. In the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, absorption allows the androids to absorb enemy ki blasts and some energy-based Blast 1 and 2 attacks. The energy of the attack is then added to the player's own ki reserves for their own use. However, these select characters cannot power up on their own, relying on absorption as a means to gather energy. In the ''Raging Blast'' series, the energy absorption is relatively the same as in the Budokai Tenkaichi series, only the amount of energy absorbed is drastically reduced and it takes energy to use the energy absorption (since it is a signature skill). Dr. Gero can also use this technique in Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2, he notably uses it during his team attack with Semi-Perfect Cell, Twin Drain. Cell can also use the technique in Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu and Super Dragon Ball Z (called Drain Life). Other Forms of Energy Absorption Medamatcha's Energy Absorption In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug, Medamatcha drains energy through his Medas, a quartet of small, child-like versions of himself that emerge from his back. The Medas attack by leaping onto a person, draining them of their energy by direct contact. They then return to Medamatcha and re-enter his body, giving him the stolen energy. Alternately, Medamatcha can drain energy by piercing his target's skin with his large fangs. Medamatcha successfully uses this attack on Gohan, taking the young Saiyan out of the fight. He later tries to use the same move on Goku, but Goku proves too strong to be restrained, even with the combined effort of himself and all four Medas. Majin's Energy Absorption Yamu uses an Energy Absorber to drain and collect pure energy for the resurrection of Majin Buu. Yamu's technique was named Energy Drain in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes. Mutchy Mutchy's Energy Absorption In Dragon Ball GT, Cardinal Mutchy Mutchy absorbs energy by lassoing his magical whip around an opponent and the whip will then absorb their energy and transfer it to him. Category:Techniques Category:Supportive Techniques Category:Pages added by Zendarmanitan Category:Canonical Pages